The present invention relates generally to a data storage device and a connector disposed therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector that includes a lock portion capable of reducing stress placed on a circuit board when a connector connection is made, and a data storage device having such a connector disposed therein.
Data storage devices, which use various forms of media such as an optical disk and magnetic tape, are known. Among these data storage devices, a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as “HDD”) is widely popular as a computer storage device, serving as a storage device indispensable to present-day computer systems. Thanks to its outstanding characteristics, the HDD is expanding its application areas covering not only computers, but also moving picture recording and reproducing apparatuses, car navigation systems, cellular phones, and removable memories used in digital cameras.
In line with the needs in the foregoing application areas, even later developments include HDDs having several different sizes and shapes. This has also resulted in development of connectors disposed in the HDD having several different shapes. In particular, a 2.5″ HDD is used in notebook PCs and the like. Because of restrictions imposed on weight and associated reasons, the connector is formed from a resin, not a metal.
FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b) are cross-sectional views showing schematically a connector 90 that has been developed for intended applications in the aforementioned areas. FIG. 4(a) is a cross-sectional view showing a condition, in which the connector 90 and a circuit board inside an HDD main body are connected together, as viewed from a direction opposite to the circuit board. FIG. 4(b) is a cross-sectional view showing the connector 90 as viewed from a direction perpendicular to a protruding direction of pins 91 and a longitudinal direction of the connector 90. The connector 90 is disposed in the circuit board inside the HDD main body. The connector 90 includes the pins 91 and connection terminals 92 corresponding respectively to the pins 91. When the connector 90 is connected to an external interface of the HDD, an electric connection is made between the pins 91 and terminals of the external interface of the HDD. This allows signals to be exchanged. Further, the connection terminals 92 are connected to the circuit board inside the HDD main body through soldering or the like such that current can flow. Electric signals inputted and outputted through the connector 90 are thereby exchanged.
The connector 90 further includes a positioning protrusion 93 and a latch 94 provided for positioning the connector 90 as the connector 90 is mounted to the circuit board. Generally, the positioning protrusion 93 is disposed on an end portion of the connector 90 and the latch 94 is disposed at a central portion of the connector 90. Further, the positioning protrusion 93 is generally disposed at a part of a base portion of the connector 90. This part is protruded in a direction opposite to the protruding direction of the pins 91.
Mounting of the connector 90 to the circuit board is accomplished as follows. Specifically, when the connector 90 is mounted to the circuit board, a hole is made in a portion of the circuit board corresponding to the position of the positioning protrusion 93. The positioning protrusion 93 is then fitted into this hole, which positions the connector 90 correctly. Further, when the connector 90 is mounted to the circuit board, the latch 94 is designed to be hooked onto the circuit board. In a manner as described above, the connector 90 is correctly positioned relative to the circuit board.
The connector 90 further includes a lock portion 95. The lock portion 95 prevents the connector 90 from being disconnected from the circuit board or both the circuit board and the connector 90 from coming off together, which could occur during removal or when the HDD is dropped from the connector 90 side down. The lock portion 95 included in the connector 90 allows stress that would be placed on the circuit board when the connector is connected to be reduced. See, for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-283958.
There is, however, a concern that the connection made through soldering or the like between the connector, which includes the lock portion 95 for reducing stress, and the circuit board may be destroyed when the connection is made randomly or the data storage device is dropped. This invention has been made to solve the problem. It is desirable to provide a connector for a data storage device having a sufficient strength for making a connector connection, and a data storage device using such a connector.